vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Varimathras
Varimathras is a level ?? quest giver located in the Royal Quarter in the forsaken's Undercity. He starts the following quests: * 16 The Power to Destroy... (Dungeon) * 36 An Unholy Alliance (2) (Dungeon) * 42 Into the Scarlet Monastery (Dungeon) * 60 The Crimson Courier (Elite) A Dreadlord of the Nathrezim once in the service of the Burning Legion under Kil'jaeden's command, Varimathras was forced into allying with the Forsaken under the direct control of Sylvanas Windrunner in exchange for sparing his life after he and his brothers were overcome by her undead forces. He now resides within the Royal Quarter of the Undercity standing by at Sylvanas's side, answering to her every beck and call. See List of Undercity NPCs. General During the Third War, the Dreadlords, or Nathrezim, were tasked with leading the armies of the Burning Legion into battle. They served as field commanders and tacticians and commanded the troops from behind the front lines. The Dreadlords were responsible for the summoning of Archimonde the Defiler, who served as General for the demonic forces. It was the Dreadlords Mal'ganis and Tichondrius who first spread the taint and corruption of the Legion across Lordaeron and Felwood respectively, and after their deaths by the hands of the enemies of the Scourge, it was Varimathras and his brothers, Detheroc and Balnazzar, who were put in charge of the undead forces in Lordaeron while Archimonde took his forces across the sea to Kalimdor to siphon energy from the World Tree Nordrassil on Mount Hyjal. Several months passed after Archimonde's departure and subsequent death during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, yet the three Dreadlords were unaware of the events and continued their vigil over Lordaeron, maintaining their occupation of the capital city. No sooner had they begun to suspect the possibility of their plans going awry when King Arthas burst into the city bounds, announcing the defeat of the Legion and the death of Archimonde. He had come to reclaim the throne of Lordaeron and exact his vengeance on the Dreadlords to complete the circle of defeat for the Legion, but Varimathras and his kindred quickly escaped his wrath, taking refuge within the Plaguelands where they plotted their next move. Knowing that they would not be able to defeat the loyal army of the Lich King, in addition to the combined might of the loyal Lich Kel'thuzad and Dark Ranger Sylvanas, Varimathras instead appealled to Sylvanas alone in secret, revealing to her the diminishing powers of both Arthas and the Lich King, making a deal for her aid in overthrowing the weakening Death Knight. Thirsty for revenge for turning her into the cursed undead, Sylvanas revelled in the chance to exact her vengeance upon Arthas. After the Dreadlords separated him from his forces, Sylvanas attempted to assassinate him, however, due entirely to the interference of Kel'thuzad, he escaped her vengeance. She instead turned her eye back to the Lordaeron capital city. Arthas fled to Northrend and was no longer a threat, so the conflict was narrowed down to the forces of the Dreadlords against the forces of Sylvanas, both vying for control of Lordaeron, and ultimately, freedom. As the Lich King's control over the Scourge continued to wane, more and more undead were becoming free willed and loyal to Sylvanas. After Arthas' retreat, Varimathras again visited Sylvanas, offering her a position in the Dreadlord's army as an agent of their new world order. She refused, unwilling to once again give up her freedom. Varimathras then labelled her an enemy of the Burning Legion and warned her not to get in the way of their rule over the Plaguelands. Sylvanas knew that if she and her people were to ever live in peace, the Dreadlords must be destroyed. So, she scoured the forest, using her banshees to possess the most powerful denizens to build up her forces. Then she sent her army against the forces of Varimathras, who stood no chance against them. Sylvanas devastated his forces and was ready to execute the Dreadlord, who begged for his life. He offered his service, as well as his knowledge of his brothers' tactics and base locations, in exchange for his life. In an act of twisted mercy, Sylvanas accepted his offer and ensured Varimathras that his life would be spared. Sylvanas then used her newest subordinate to seek out the base of Detheroc, who had enslaved a large number of human soldiers, manipulating them to do his bidding. Leading them was Lord Garithos, leader of the last remnants of the Lordaeron army. Despite the additional threat, Sylvanas was able to strike a crippling blow to both the humans and undead of the Scourge, using her banshees to possess some wayward scouts and infiltrate Detheroc's base. While the enemy forces slept, Sylvanas moved quickly to disable and destroy one base after another before they were able to notice the disturbance. Sylvanas tore Detheroc to shreds, and with him dead, the human forces regained their free will and were left with no choice but to forge a tenuous alliance with Sylvanas. With Garithos and his forces at their side, they then moved on to combat the final threat, Balnazzar. They assaulted Balnazzar's stronghold in the Lordaeron capital ruins in a two-pronged attack, Sylvanas' forces attacking from one side while Garithos' forces attacked from another. Balnazzar called in demonic reinforcements through a demon portal, but despite his resilience, he was ultimately defeated. He was cornered by Sylvanas and Garithos, and, as a last testament to Varimathras' loyalty, Sylvanas ordered him to kill his brother. Varimathras was abhorred at this, as it violates the integral cultural law that the Nathrezim must never slay one of their own. However, he valued his own life above all else, and with no further hesitation brutally killed Balnazzar. (See Regarding Balnazzar for more info) Once the task was complete and the Dreadlords had fallen, Lordaeron was finally free of the Scourge. Garithos then demanded that Sylvanas and her forces get out of "his" city. Sylvanas instead gave Varimathras the order to kill Garithos. He did so with pleasure, and thus solidified his place among the Forsaken of Lordaeron. Within the sewer system of the ruined capital city, Varimathras aided Sylvanas in the construction of the new capital, henceforth known as the Undercity. It was also at this time that Sylvanas named her people, the free-willed undead, the Forsaken. Varimathras has served Sylvanas unquestionably ever since that time and now serves as her majordomo, working ceaselessly to safeguard the Undercity from all outside threats, especially that of his former masters. Regarding Balnazzar Since Balnazzar still lives in World of Warcraft, the question has been raised as to whether or not Varimathras truly killed him or if he has been somehow resurrected. It is possible that Varimathras is still loyal to the Legion and faked the murder of his brother, and could be biding his time until Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade can rescue him from his servitude in the Undercity, but it is more likely that Balnazzar still lives through some other means. A logical assumption would be that the Nathrezim experience a rebirth cycle of some kind that results in their resurrection after being killed (similar to a hero's revival at an altar). This 'rebirth cycle' would probably have something to do with the cultural taboo of a Nathrezim killing another. This would explain why Tichondrius could only be killed by the power of the Skull of Gul'dan, and why Mal'Ganis could only be killed by Frostmourne, as it would mean that great power is necessary to prevent the rebirth of a Nathrezim when he is killed. If this idea is plausible, then it would mean that all the other Dreadlords who died in non-magical ways could have also been resurrected (Anetheron, Detheroc, etc). A simpler explanation (in light of Balnazzar's use of five- as opposed to the traditional 4- hero abilities) is that Balnazzar was so powerful that physical death has no effect on him- Tichondrius would share this trait. However, if Detheroc survived being "torn to shreds" by Sylvanas, then he has been even more subtle than Balnazzar; he does not appear in World of Warcraft. Quotes "You sound more like one of us with every passing day, Milady." (As is the way with most games from Blizzard, clicking on a unit repeatedly--such as a grunt--often results in that unit getting annoyed or saying funny things. Varimathras is no exception. He will say the following if you keep clicking on him in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) "We're not a cult so much as a maniacal group of fanatical, blade-wielding zealots." "Don't worry about the fine print. The soul consumption clause is never exercised." "I'll take a huge, juicy, bloody bite out of-- What were we talking about?" 1.9.0 : A Priest, a Paladin and Varimathras walk into a bar... Level 10 Varimathras Statistics in Warcraft III * 1150 HP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 870 MP (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (+ 5 Orb of Fire) (same as a regular dreadlord) * 6 hero armor (same as a regular dreadlord) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 58 Intelligence (+45% more than a regular dreadlord) * Abilities ** Rain of Fire (ranged AoE damage) ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Vampiric Aura (aura that causes melee attackers to regain HP on their attacks) ** Doom (DoT until target is dead, then it summons a doomguard at the units death) Sources *http://wowwiki.wikia.com/Varimathras?oldid=301237 Category:Nathrezim Category:Major Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Quest Givers Category:City Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:City:Undercity Category:Old Heroes